


Raising John Watson

by Fellowfandomgurl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an ordinary day. Except on that ordinary day, John Watson was the subject of Sherlock's experiments. The experiment obviously gone wrong, that day at night, John Watson turned back in reverse to toddler hood; reversing age to three years. Not knowing how to create an antidote, Sherlock must raise John Watson or at least take care of him until he grows back to his own age, and gradually remember things. <br/>But whoever said that raising a kid was easy? So with the help of Ms. Hudson, Lestrade, and Molly (even Mycroft!) they all help Sherlock raise John. <br/>*set after series one*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

 

 

 **It** happened on Tuesday. It was the day John came after a date that had failed once again thanks to Sherlock's messages he had sent to John's phone. 

"Honestly Sherlock can I not have just one, just  _one_ day to myself and my date?" John said as he walked in their flat, only to find Sherlock sprawled on the couch, dressed in his blue nightgown and eyes closed.   
"All right yea mind place." John muttered to himself, and he walked slowly to the kitchen. He noticed there was a cup of coffee on the table-  
"Sherlock? Is that coffee on the table?" John yelled curiously, opening the refrigerator to see a head in there. He closed his eyes, and cursed in his head. 

"Oh yea. It's for you. I made it for you." Sherlock's words made John forget about the head in the refrigerator, he snapped his head up, and stared at the coffee begrudgingly.   
"It's poisoned isn't it?" He grabbed a spoon and swirled it, looking for an eyeball or some body part. 

"No it's not poisoned and no, there isn't any body parts in it. And no, it's not an experiment. For god's sake John can't I make coffee for you?! Is this because you don't trust me anymore?" Sherlock yelled and John winced when he had said 'trust'   
"It's not about trust I mean you'd be like this too if your friend gave you tea before and drugged it." John yelled back, but received no answer from Sherlock. Feeling slightly bad, he took a deep breath, picked up the cup, and drank it. 

He only drank it half way when he started feeling woozy and lights flashed in his eyes.   
"Damn it Sherlock." he muttered, and he dropped the cup on the sink, walking to his room since he suddenly felt very sleepy.   
Sherlock opened an eye and watched as John stumbled through the hallway and clumsily closed the door behind him. 

**xXx**

              The next day, Sherlock decided to wake up John. There was a case that Lestrade needed help with, and Sherlock needed his assistant. It was already a half hour past 9:00, and John was an early riser.   
"Huh. The drug got to him." Sherlock said considerably, but got up from sitting on the couch and straightened his purple shirt.   
walking fast to John's door, he turned the knob and simply barged in; he never did knock on John. 

"John wake up we've got a case and frankly you've slept more than enough." Sherlock said, and he scanned the bed, a mess of blankets which looked a small lump.   
"John?" Sherlock said, and as he got closer, the small lump wiggled.   
He touched the blankets, and pulled them off. 

What was revealed was a small toddler boy, with curly blonde hair, and bright big blue eyes. The little boy giggled and raised it's hands to Sherlock.   
"No no no noo." Sherlock groaned, as he flopped the blankets back on the toddler.   
As a minute flew by, Sherlock flipped the blankets back again and groaned when the small toddler was still there, giggling away. 

"John?" Sherlock stared at the little boy intently, and the little boy let out a happy noise, and jumped clumsily towards Sherlock, short arms clutching at his arm.   
"Well then, this changes things. First thing, we need to get an antidote for you." Sherlock talked fast, and got up walking away fast as well.   
He then heard a scream, and he closed his eyes.   
"Stupid stupid." he whispered under his breath. He turned around quickly, back into the room, and lifted toddler John into his arms. Little John laughed and kicked his feet at him. 

Once they were both at the kitchen, Sherlock examined the rest of the coffee he had made for John.   
He put little John on the counter, and said, "Don't touch anything, okay?" John just laughed in response.   
Looking away to the coffee, Sherlock put the coffee under the microscope to examine the coffee when Ms. Hudson walked in.   
"Sherlock how many times have I told you to not destroy my bins for an experiment? Oh!" She stopped once she saw little John, who was playing with the sink, turning it on and off.   
"Sherlock! Who's he? Oh hello dear! My he sort of looks like John doesn't he?" Ms. Hudson walked closer to little John, giving him a hug and little John returned the hug.   
"That's because he is Ms. Hudson. I accidentally gave John a bad drink yesterday and he seemed to reverse ages and now I'm trying to find an antidote. Do please make him stop with the sink." Sherlock said as he adjusted his microscope while looking in.   
"Oh Sherlock really?! Poor John! imagine what pain he must have been when turning into a baby! I didn't even know that was possible! But my aren't you adorable?" Ms. Hudson cooed the last part, cuddling John. 

"Wait a second, I made sure the drug I put in didn't affect John as much how could he have-" Sherlock muttered to himself but his phone stopped him. 

He checked it, and silently read:

 _How do you like Johnny's change?  
_ _I think he's adorable. But he's humans, and aren't humans adorable?_  
-JM


	2. Learning the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly has to teach Sherlock the basics of raising a child like John when Sherlock shows up with a bouncy child at a crime scene.

**"For** God's sake Sherlock you're actually taking John on a crime scene?" Ms. Hudson said as she played with John as Sherlock got his coat and adjusted his scarf.   
"Yes why not? He'll be with me and you can't take care of him you've got that doctor's appointment." He responded, and Ms. Hudson didn't even ask how he knew that. 

"Do you have any baby clothes for John? Those jumpers he looks like a beggar!" Ms. Hudson exclaimed, and Sherlock just ignored her. He had that text Moriarty sent saved, so he would examine it later. Right now, he needed to solve a case for Lestrade and not even baby John would ruin that fun for him. 

"Ms. Hudson why buy John clothes when I'll have him turned back later on today?" Sherlock shoved his phone in his pocket, and gave a quick kiss to Ms. Hudson's cheek, giving her a smile and lifted John into his arms.   
"Oh Sherlock! Do you even care about John?!" She said, shaking her head.   
"Of course I do! He's my best friend and I'm being the best friend by taking care of him; I'm basically babysitting him!" Sherlock called, as he slipped out the door. John giggled and clutched Sherlock's arm.   
"Cabbie!" Sherlock yelled as a cab came to slow down next to him. 

"Uhm, where to?" The old man who was driving the cab said.   
"Scotland Yard, hurry please." Sherlock added the 'please' dreadfully but he knew John always said that word for him, so he said it for him.   
"Now John you sit here-"  
Sherlock sat John next to him and John fell forwards. 

"Maybe you should hold him." The driver suggested, and Sherlock huffed in annoyance.   
"I know that." He grumpily said, and gently grabbed John by the tiny waist, and held onto him.   
After a silence, Sherlock interrupted, "No, he's not my son." The cabbie just smiled and hummed. 

**xXx**

"Sherlock?! You freak we don't allow kids on a crime scene!" Sally Donovan yelled, and Sherlock simply walked past her.   
"Oh is Anderson not here? Still at your house isn't he? He must be a tired man." Sherlock called after her, and she gaped at him. 

Sherlock was at Scotland Yard, and Lestrade was there by his car talking to someone on his cell.   
"Hold up I've got to go I'll call you later." Lestrade said as he saw Sherlock who was carrying John in his arms and walked towards him.   
"Sherlock?! A kid?! Seriously?! At a crime scene?!" Lestrade yelled and Sherlock just stared at him. 

"Well did you expect me to leave John behind?" He said and Lestrade stared at him back now.   
"JOHN?!"

"Yes meet the younger John." Sherlock then put John down, who struggled to get his balance.   
"Now John, I will be looking at a body, you can come with me but you have to be very quiet." Sherlock said in a soft voice, crouching next to him.   
"Sherlock! What happened to John?!!!" Lestrade whispered angrily, and Sherlock got up.   
"Just a minor mishap. It will all be sorted out but for now John can go with me-"  
"Sherlock he's a little child! Can he talk?" Lestrade looked at John.   
"No, John is in his 2nd year, I suspect he will be able to talk in his third year-"

"You know what? Leave me John and you go inspect the body, Jesus Sherlock he's just a boy." Lestrade said, eyes softening at the sigh of John.   
Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him.   
"Why can't I take John? I'm supposed to take care of him." He said carefully as if Lestrade was being stupid. 

"Fine Sherlock you can take him but please keep an eye out for him." Lestrade said, and he waved and smiled at John.   
Sherlock rolled his eyes before saying quickly, "I always do." He quickly swept up John again in his arms, and walked to the crime scene. 

Molly was already there, trying to inspect it.   
"Here Molly, take John while I examine." Sherlock simply stated, as he gave a startled Molly John.   
"Sherlock? Who's this baby?" She said, as if she didn't want to know the answer. She held John closely to her, and she cooed at him, "Aren't you adorable?" John laughed out loud when she tickled his stomach. 

"He's John. I accidentally gave him a drugged substance and Moriarty managed to get the substance to somehow affect John's age; therefore reversing it." Sherlock said and he took out his mini magnifying glass, looking and deducting the body.   
"And that's it?" Molly said, clearly upset.   
"Yes...what's more to it?" Sherlock said and Molly sighed. 

"Sherlock! John's a baby and we have to take care of him! Have you even let him eat anything before coming here?" She asked accusingly.   
"No. . .in my defense though if he wanted to eat he'd get something!" Sherlock said as he looked up at her.   
"Sherlock Holmes! You are a jerk! He's a baby Sherlock! He doesn't know how to talk yet!" She said, and she smiled at John. 

But she looked angry at Sherlock's direction. 

"I'm going to teach you the basics of raising a child, for now we don't know if John will stay forever this way." Molly said, and Sherlock just narrowed his eyes at him.

"The basics?"  
"Yes! You need to feed John and for god's sake what is he wearing?! First thing: clothes shopping for John," She touched the big jumper John was wearing.   
"All right fine clothes-"

"I'm serious Sherlock. Raising a kid has a lot of responsibility. You need to take this seriously." She patted John gently on the back.   
Sherlock stared at her. 

"I'm raising John? I'm only taking care of him until he goes back to his own age!" He said, and Molly gave him a look.   
"Sherlock I highly doubt you can make him change back. So yes, you are raising John. But you're not doing it alone! didn't I tell you that I'll make sure you know the basics?" Sherlock turned his gaze at John who was yawning and falling asleep in Molly's arms. 

He sighed. 

"All right teach me the oh 'basics'. I guess I can delete few information in my mind palace and fill them with all these. . . baby stuff." Sherlock said and she grinned. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know but next chapter should be up soon.   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So uhm yea hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be up soon! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :3 Happy Saint Patrick's Day!


End file.
